


Gramigna

by TheRealJeanGenie



Category: Catalyst: A Rogue One Novel - James Luceno, Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27363745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealJeanGenie/pseuds/TheRealJeanGenie
Summary: "Orson Krennic ingoia il sapore amaro che gli ha invaso la bocca.  Che spreco. Che assoluto, totale spreco."
Relationships: Galen Erso/Lyra Erso, Galen Erso/Orson Krennic





	Gramigna

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per We are out of prompt
> 
> Prompt: "Da quando ti sei dato al giardinaggio?"

“Da quando ti sei dato al giardinaggio?” 

Orson Krennic ingoia il sapore amaro che gli ha invaso la bocca. Che spreco. Che assoluto, totale spreco. Temeva che Galen Erso sarebbe caduto in basso se avesse persistito nella sua idea folle di sposare Lyra. 

Ma questo va oltre ogni su peggiore previsione.

“Mi rilassa. Dovresti provare anche tu” gli risponde Galen mentre, mentre sua figlia, quel barattolo coi piedi, Jyn, se non ricorda male, gli passa un sacchetto di semi.

E Galen sorride mentre li ricopre di terra. Galen sorride ed è uno spettacolo degradante vedere la sua mente geniale, il suo grande potenziale, affossarsi nell’abusato concetto di famiglia. 

_La tua mente è mia, Galen_ , riflette Orson Krennic. Tu _sei mio. Ed è ora di farla finita con queste idiozie._


End file.
